Episode 8344 (20th December 2018)
Faith and Eric concoct a plan to get rid of Rodney and it works. Elsewhere, Dan and Kerry throw Daz out but Amelia manages to persuade them to let him stay. Plot Faith calls Rodney back to Pollard's Barn and tells him Eric has been unable to perform in the bedroom for months. She places her hand on Rodney's knee and suggests he could help her out. Dan takes Daz to the front desk of the police station to force his brother to confess, but before he can, they learn the teenagers are of the hook for the hit-and-run as Graham has said he remembers the driver was a woman. Daz breathes a sigh of relief. Upon hearing Jacob walked in on David and Maya, Leyla agrees speak to him. At the choir concert, Nicola and Bernice try to outdo each other. Eric begins a spoken rendition of Little Drummer Boy but no one can keep a straight face and he ends up storming out. Leyla finds Jacob at the Community Garden and asks if the older girl is giving him trouble. Jacob explains it's complicated so Leyla advises him to dump her then orders him to go to Gabby's party tomorrow and find someone his own age. She puts a condom in his wallet and tells him to be careful. Harriet has been tasked with finding someone to fill as an elf on Christmas Eve. Bob volunteers. Kerry and Dan can't forgive Daz and want him out of their lives. Faith suggests to Rodney that they open a bottle of wine then explains she wants to hire his services as a gigolo. Rodney asks about Eric but Faith claims she's doing this to save their relationship. Rodney can't believe his luck as Faith heads upstairs to slip into something more comfortable. Marlon appears at Wishing Well Cottage as Lydia is preparing a West Indian cake. She tries to quickly get rid of him but Marlon soon realises Lydia is making a wedding cake. Lydia insists no one is getting married and pushes Marlon out of the house. When Daz returns to Dale Head, Kerry tells him she wishes she never brought him back into their lives. Daz promises he'll make it up to them but Kerry orders him to leave for good. Not wanting Rodney to touch her, Faith suggests they dance instead. Rodney proposes they head up to his bedroom just as Eric returns home. A furious Eric orders Rodney to get out of his house and not come back then tells Faith she has some serious explaining to do. During the pizza and prosecco night in the café, Bob and Brenda discuss the twins Christmas presents. Brenda agrees to buy the games console if Bob buys them each a game although that will still cost a cash strapped Bob £100. At Farrers Barn, Jacob looks at Maya as he tells David the older girl is too much hassle. As Faith and Eric lay in bed together, Eric asks Faith is she thinks Rodney suspects they concocted the story to get rid of him. Jimmy and Nicola's child free night is interrupted by a now homeless Rodney. Marlon returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find out what's going on. He assumes Charity and Vanessa are getting married but Lydia lies it's her and Sam. Marlon offers to cater for the wedding, not realising it's his own. Amelia runs towards the bus stop with Dan and Kerry behind her. Amelia believes Daz has gone but Daz comes out of the bus stop and tells Amelia he couldn't go without saying goodbye to her. Amelia begs Dan and Kerry to give Daz another chance. Dan agrees, much to Amelia's delight although Kerry is far from happy. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Pollard's Barn - Yard, living room and bedroom *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Community Garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Hotten Road *Hotten Road Bus Stop Notes *A desk sergeant at Hotten Police Station is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes